The invention relates to water filters and more specifically to portable water filters for removing dirt, grit, unpleasant tastes and odor from water for use with recreation vehicles.
Presently available portable water filters, such as, described in U.S. No. Pat. No. 1,335,282 are large and incompatable for use with recreation vehicles which have limited storage space.
The water filter taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,130 while operable does not provide ease of filter element replacement, compactness and requires a pressure valve to limit the water pressure to the container to some value less than normally provided by commercial water systems.
Neither of the present art filter apparatus provide for a convenient portable water filter for recreation vehicles and the like.